Don't Scratch It!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Olivia gets the chicken pox, and who is there to help? Sequel to A Partner's Touch!


Okay, this story is a sequel of sorts to A Partner's Touch. Liv and El aren't living together yet, and they've just started dating. So enjoy, and please review!

This chapter is for neela. Thanks!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. What else is there to say?

Elliot walked into the precinct, two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts in his hands. Setting the things on his desk, he was surprised to see Olivia's desk unoccupied.

_She's probably just running late_, Elliot thought as he sat down to his own paperwork.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The day passed uneventfully, filled with phone calls, witness interviews and paperwork.

Finally, somewhere close to four, Elliot walked into Cragen's office.

"Hey, Cap? Have you heard from Olivia?"

"No. Go ahead and go home, Elliot. There's nothing else to do here." Elliot nodded and walked out, grabbing his coat on his way out of the building.

As he climbed into his truck, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the first speed dial button. After four rings, her answering machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached me. I'm not here right now, so leave a message. Talk as long as you want."

Beep.

"Liv, it's me. You home?" He paused. "Look, we were worried when you didn't call in. So, uhm, just call me and let me know you're okay. Bye." He closed the phone and pulled out of the parking lot, aiming his truck in the direction of Olivia's apartment.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The shrill shriek of her phone jolted Olivia from her light sleep, and she moaned and buried her head under her pillow. Finally the phone stopped ringing, and Elliot's worried voice filled her apartment. As his rich tenor voice reached her ears, she smiled and closed her eyes, returning to her blissful dreams about him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As quietly as he could, Elliot used the key Olivia had given him years ago and opened her apartment door, slipping silently into her apartment.

The first thing he noticed was that there were no lights on. Crossing the floor of the living room, he stopped in front of her bedroom door.

Cautiously, he eased the door open, and he sighed quietly when he saw a familiar, Olivia-sized lump in the middle of her bed.

Chuckling softly to himself, Elliot tiptoed across the floor until he was standing beside the bed.

"Liv?" he called quietly, not wanting to scare her. "Liv, are you awake?" He heard her moan, and he carefully sat on her bed beside her. Nervously, he grasped the blanket and pulled at it until he could see his partner's face.

"Aw, poor thing," he murmured as he took in her appearance. Every part ofher skin that was visible to him was covered in red spots, and he knew immediately from his experiences with his kids that his partner had chicken pox.

As he continued to watch Olivia, she stirred again and opened her eyes, looking up at Elliot.

"Hey, Liv. I was worried when you didn't call in. I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he explained, brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded and smiled weakly, closingher eyes again, and Elliot pulled the blanket back up to her chin, touching her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Liv. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, climbing off of the bed and slipping out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Cap? Yeah, I'm over here at Olivia's apartment. Yeah, she's pretty sick. She's got the chicken pox. Uh huh, yeah. She's not going anywhere for a while. Look, I've got some vacation time coming... Uh huh. Okay. Thanks a lot. Yeah, will do." With that, he closed his phone and sat on the couch, extending his legs out in front of him.

This week was going to be very interesting...

TBC...

A/N: As I've had it pointed out to me previously, I know it's highly unlikely for an adult to get chicken pox. But that's the beauty of it. It's called fan_fiction._ Now, be a dear and go review!


End file.
